randomrapbattlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Blackbeard
Blackbeard battled Al Capone in Blackbeard vs Al Capone. He was portrayed by Nice Peter. Information on the Rapper Edward Teach (or Edward Thatcher), better known as Blackbeard (c. 1680 – November 22nd, 1718), was an English pirate who operated around the West Indies and the eastern coast of the American colonies. He is one of the most infamous and notorious pirates in recorded history. Little is known about Edward's early life. He was most likely born in Bristol, England and may have served aboard privateer ships during Queen Anne's War. Teach joined the crew of Captain Benjamin Hornigold around 1716 and was placed in command of a sloop he had captured. The two engaged in numerous acts of piracy. After Hornigold had retired, Teach captured a French merchant vessel, renamed her Queen Anne's Revenge, and became a renowned pirate. He earned the name "Blackbeard" because of his thick black beard and fearsome appearance, which he used to strike fear in the ones he robbed. Blackbeard would raid merchant ships, stealing all the valuables, liquor, food, and weapons from the ships and let them go if there was no resistance. If the crew on the ships would try to resist, they would all be killed or left behind on a deserted island. He kept headquarters in the Bahamas and the Carolinas. Despite his infamy, he wasn't the most successful of pirates, having only a short reign of terror between 1716 and 1718. On November 22nd, 1718, Blackbeard and several of his crew members were killed by a small force of sailors led by lieutenant Robert Maynard, who was arranged by Alexander Spotswood, the governor of Virginia, to try and capture Blackbeard. It took 5 gunshots and 20 cutlass wounds for Robert to kill Blackbeard, and he tied his head with rope and hung it up on Maynard's Bow. His body was thrown overboard and swam several times around the ship before it sank into the water. Lyrics 'Verse 1' I come strapped with six pistols and a dagger. Walk under the black flag with a scallywag swagger. Ain't no parrot on my shoulder and no rings in my ear. I'm an irate pirate, real swashbuckling buccaneer! Beef with me? Please, I'm the high seas Caesar! My cold heart is many degrees beneath the deep freezer! You're an obese greasy sleaze squeezing a diseased peter. That no skeezer would touch if she had fifty foot tweezers. Don't start a war with me; you're not hardcore! I'll pimp-slap those face scars of yours port and starboard! You spent time in Alcatraz I'm sure you were fine. If you dropped the soap as little as you drop dope rhymes! 'Verse 2' The Valentine massacre brought you condemnation. But I'm gonna sink you faster than your income tax evasion. When I toss you overboard like a mob abomination. So prepare to learn the Davy Jones locker combination! Forty cannons on the Queen Anne, your gang can't stop it! I'll pilfer all your rum and sell it back at a profit. 'Cause I'm a criminal legend with a bad ass name! You're a fat thug with an STD in his brain! Scrapped Lyrics Any sausage eatin' mobsters named Al Capone should cross the Skull and crossbones, he'll walk the plank to Davy Jones' Locker. Yar, I went out on an adventure, but I was in my blimey prime. See, I'd rather lose me head than lose me friggin' mind! Trivia *His background was made by Ubisoft, who they sponsored in the battle, which is the second (known) time ERB has not made a background themselves. The first time currently is Abe Lincoln's background when Chuck Norris grows during his second verse in Abe Lincoln vs Chuck Norris. Gallery BBAlter.png|Alternate Background of Blackbeard shown in YouTube Spot Commercial.